Teen Titans: Prologue
by The Writting Wonder
Summary: This is the opener for chapter 1 titled: Inferno pt 1 which will be posted soon:When the Titans go up against six mysterious teens, they soon learn that they are far beyond normal. What are they planning, and how will the Titans defeat these awsm foes.OCC


**Teen Titans:**

**"Prologue…"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters. I do own the Sin's and Hope. Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Aww yeah! You're goin' down, B.B!"

"No way! You're cheating! The ultra-mega punch was definatly cheat code stuff!"

"Nu uh, The ultra-mega punch unlocks automatically after your tenth victory," Cyborg smirked down at Beast Boy. "This is victory number 25."

Beast Boy's face grew red in annoyance as he puffed angrily. Not an unusual sight here in the Titan Tower, where Jump City's protectors dwelled. The two bickering on the couch before a wide screen T.V, were Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg is exactly what his name implies; he is part human, part robot due to an accident when he was a teenager.

Beast Boy was the small green-toned one; he is the comic relife of the group (though his jokes and witty sarcasim has yet to win him a laugh within the group) had the ability to transform into any animal at will. He was once part of a group called the Doom Patrol, but left when things got... complicated.

"Please, friends! Let us not bicker amongst ourselves! Come! We shall dine upon the Tamaranean delicacy of friendship!" a tall, red-haired girl said, bringing forth a bowl of fuzzy yellow pudding with green beating matter within it. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked to each other with uncertain repulsion.

"Er… naw thanks, Star. I…er… just ate!" Cyborg quirked, turning back to the game.

"Uh? Yeah! Me too! Had a big bowl of tofu soup," Beast Boy said, rubbing his stomach for emphasis. It let out a loud rumble of hunger. He looked up sheepishly at Starfire, whowas oblivious to his actions."Er… it takes a while to reach the stomach." and he too quickly went back to his game. The girl blinked in puzzlement but shrugged and downed the cuisine in one gulp.

Her name was Starfire and she is obviously not human. Starfire is from a planet named Tamaran, found within the deepest part of space. Though odd, she was the optimistic of the Titans and always ready to welcome anyone with open arms, which is also her downfall; she can be somewhat naïve and believes almost everything she hears. Besides that, she is a tough opponent to beat; she possesses super human strength, as well as engery beams from her eyes and engery balls from her hands. She came to earth in hopes of expanding her knowledge of the universe, but ended up staying on earth… for reasons thatwere her own.

"What are you guys doing? I could hear you all the way in the gym." a teen with short spikey hair and wearing an outfit consisting of red, green and black. Starfire turned towards the teen, her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Robin! Just in time! Cyborg and Beast Boy have just stopped their bickering and were beginning to enjoy another game of Combats of the Mortals." she said, floating towards him.

Robin was the leader of the Teen Titans, as well as the most determined. Robin's past is unknown to the others, but they respect him. There may be times when his leadership is questioned, but they understand that his decisions are usually good for the team. As Starfire drew near him, linking her arm with his own, his face grew very red.

He turned and coughed uncomfortably and quickly unlinked his arm from hers, making his way towards the others; Starfire stared after him sadly but followed.

"Uh, Star'. I think you mean, Mortal Combat." Beast Boy began, but groaned when Cyborg knocked his character out of the cliff. He slumped forward in defeat. Cyborg jumped to his feet, holding up the victory sign.

"Yeah baby! I won, again," he patted the devastated Beast Boy on the back. "Man, I never get tired of kicking your butt, B.B!"

Beast Boy only groaned and sunk deeper in his despair.

"Oh yeah! Then lets see what you can do against me!" Robin said, jumping over the couch and taking up the control. Starfire sat down behind him, watching with interest. Beast Boy sighed and got up, dejected, shuffling towards the fridge. He opened it and spotted a large red apple. He smiled and made to reach for it, when a dark shadow engulfed it and disappeared.

"Hey!" he turned around to see a cloaked female munching on the apple. "No fair, Raven!" he said angrily. The female finished the last of the apple and levitated it towards the trash.

"Get over it." she said listlessly, floating away.

Raven was a girl born in a realm of Azarath, where she was brought up by monks. Her reasons for sounding so dull was because of her powers. The powers she possesses are strong, sometimes even beyond her control, whichcan betriggered by her emotions. As long as she keeps her emotions under control, she is fine. Her true purpose was really to be a key to the end of the world, which her father, Trigon, was to rule over. However, he was over powered, and Raven was freed from her fate.

Beast Boy made to comment, when the lights began to flash red around them. Robin and Cyborg looked up from their game, as well did Starfire and Raven.

"What is it now?" Cyborg said, switching the game screen to scanners.

"It looks as if Central Plaza is undergoing an attack." Robin replied seriously.

"Who could it be?" Starfire asked.

"No clue; the sooner we get there, the better." Robin leaped off the couch. "Teen Titans, Go!"

As they exited, Cyborg ran next to Robin, smirking slyly.

"The sooner we finish, the sooner I get to kick your butt, Robin."

"Not a chance." Robin smirked.

They had no idea what they were about to face when they got there….

* * *

**OOC: Wooohooo! I love this prologue! Hope you did too! I'll post chapter1 when I get (at least) five reviews! Until then! **


End file.
